Load floors are often disposed within a cargo, luggage, or other similar area within a vehicle. The load floor is typically constructed from lightweight materials, and should be strong enough to support a load. However, many load floors still tend to break or crack when exposed to heavy loads. Accordingly, there remains an opportunity to provide a trim component for a cargo area of a vehicle, such as a load floor, that is lightweight and can withstand heavy loads without breaking or cracking.